Turkish Love
by PrudishFiction
Summary: Gupta is lonely and starts thinking about the country that had held him captive for five centuries, and how he had fallen for him. T just because, may be M if this goes on
1. Chapter 1

I love TurkEgy, and I've been writing this for a while on my iPod. I'm going to make a lot of chapters very quickly because of how much I've written, but after that I should be updating it periodically. I hope you like it!

Egypt- Gupta Hassan

Turkey- Sadiq Adnan

* * *

Turkish Love

Drip... Drip... Drip...

The sound was driving Gupta crazy. The Egyptian got up, and went to his kitchen, quickly finding the source of the noise to be the sink. He grasped the knob and turned it to turn it all the way off, and sighed softly. Quiet again.

Gupta goes back to his living room, and sits back down on the couch, idly reaching a dark-skinned hand to pet the head of his dog, Anubis, and for once, finds himself wishing for company. He couldn't call Heracles; ever since the Grecian had begun dating Kiku, he had become almost completely obsessed with the Japanese nation. As Kiku was one of his other only friends, he couldn't call him, either. Alfred, the loveable idiot, was almost always with his boyfriend, too, and ever since Gupta had gained his independence, he hadn't particularly liked being around Arthur. Which left one more nation he was almost constantly on friendly terms with.

Sadiq Adnan.

The Turk, that insufferable, idiotic, but somehow still wonderful man had kept Gupta in his house for centuries during his time as the Ottoman Empire. And Gupta had loved every second of it. Gupta begins to drift off into his memories, his head tilting back until it touches the back of the couch, and his eyes slide closed.

حب

* * *

I know this is a short chapter, the next one will be longer. The character at the end means "Love". It's in Arabic


	2. Chapter 2

He had been walking alongside the Nile, carrying a basket of grain against his hip and enjoying the feel of the warm sand against the soles of his feet. As usual, it was hot, but it had never bothered the desert nation. Gupta tilts his head back, feeling the rays of the sun (he remembered when it had been a powerful god, but that religion had faded when he was but a child) on his face, but when he looks ahead again he almost runs into a strange man. Gupta stops immediately, noticing the expensive fabrics covering the strangers body from head to foot, and a white mask covering his eyes. A black piece of fabric covers the rest of his face, disappearing into the rest of his clothes, and all Gupta can think is "How hot he must be...". However, this thought barely completes itself before the man grabs his wrist and pulls him forward. "You Gupta Hassan?" He asks in disjointed Arabic, his accent thick. "You Egypt?" Gupta furrows his brows, and yanks his hand back, deciding that this man should be thrown out of his country. He motions with his hand for the man to leave, and turns to go. But, he stops again when a knife is at his throat, and a strong arm winds around his waist from behind. "You come with me." The man says, and moves his hand to Gupta's arm, pulling him along and causing him to drop his basket. Gupta can only blink in surprise as he's taken to a foreign ship and forced aboard. He tries to pull away from the man, turning to strike him, but only succeeds in getting his other wrist grabbed. "Stop." the man says "Or I bind you." Gupta narrows his eyes, but stops struggling. The man seems smug, even though Gupta can't even see his eyes "Good." he says, that thick accent still there, and Gupta finds himself trying to place it. Not even the Persians had had accents like this, even though it seemed a little similar. Any other empire (Gupta was sure that this man was an empire, he was too full of himself) either spoke Latin or Greek, which didn't have this accent, either. And Gupta was sure that the representative of Greece was still a child, six at the most. He tilts his head, driven crazy by not being able to figure out who this was, and because of his reverie he is taken into the mans quarters without a struggle.

The man sits Gupta down on a plush cushion, then sits on another opposite him. "You run, I chase. Understand?" he asks almost gruffly, and Gupta nods once, as it seemed the stranger wanted a definite answer. "Good. ... You... No talk?" Gupta gets an slight, amused smirk at the bungled question, and shakes his head. He did speak, but it wasn't often and he only directed his words to people he trusted. And he didn't trust this man, who now seemed to be trying to make friends; another source of amusement. "My name Sadiq. Ottoman Empire." At this, Gupta raises his eyebrows, if only slightly. He had heard of the Turkish empire, the extraordinary man who had grown at an extremely fast rate and built his empire out of practically nothing.

Gupta studies Sadiq emotionlessly, then inclines his head in greeting. "... Are... They hungry?" Gupta stifles a snicker at this, finding the Turks lack of being able to grasp Arabic amusing. He mimics writing in the air, requesting something to write with. Sadiq understands, and hands him what he asked for along with a journal. Gupta writes down the proper way to ask 'Are you hungry?' on the paper, and shows it to Sadiq, tapping the sentence with his forefinger. The Turk leans forward slightly, then realizes his mistake "Oh... Are you hungry?" Gupta nods once, and Sadiq seems a little proud of his triumph over the language, however small it was. He picks up a plate of some kind of sweet, and offers it to Gupta. "Türk lokumu." (Turkish delight) he says in his own language, and Gupta cautiously takes one. He turns it over in his fingers, then takes a cautious bite. The wonderful, sweet taste of the Turkish delight makes him blink in surprise, and he finishes the treat. Sadiq seems to grin (Gupta can't exactly tell, the man was still wearing the black fabric over the lower half of his face, after all), and speaks again. "You like?"

Gupta nods slightly, and takes another. Sadiq pulls down the fabric covering his face, and takes a piece of the Turkish delight for himself. Gupta immediately begins studying the revealed features, noticing the thin, dark beard that ran along the line of his jaw, the tanned cheeks, and what seemed to be a strong nose under the mask. Sadiq notices this, and tilts his head. "Why stare?" In answer, Gupta reaches over and takes Sadiq's hand, then pulls off the other mans glove and lays his own hand next to the Turks. "Hnn...? Yeah, same color... Close?" Gupta nods, then retracts his hand and folds them in his lap, using that "revelation" as his excuse for staring. Sadiq seems to accept this, and falls silent.

حب

Soon, the boat docks, presumably in Turkey, and Gupta becomes certain of it when they leave and Sadiq seems much more cheerful, looking at the heart of his empire; Constantinople. They get into a carriage, and Gupta looks through the window as they set off, musing at how it seemed that not so long ago, Constantinople belonged to the Byzantine empire; before that, it was the capital of the Eastern Roman Empire, and before that it was simply the small village of Byzantium, insignificant compared to the rest of the empire. Now, it belonged to the Ottomans. Gupta wondered if it would change hands again, perhaps to one of the growing nations in the north. "What thoughts about?" Sadiq asks clumsily, and Gupta looks back at him. He pulls back the drape covering the window, and gestures outside to the buildings, to which Sadiq grins. "You enjoy?" Gupta nods slightly, then draws the symbol for "B" on the wall of the carriage. "Uh... B?" Sadiq asks, and Gupta nods again. Sadiq seems to think it over (Gupta can almost see his brain working; Sadiq seemed less than average on the mental scale), then gets it. "You mean... Byzantine?" Gupta nods again, and Sadiq crosses his arms. "Dead long time ago" Gupta resists the urge to roll his eyes; he already knew that Byzantine was dead, and points out of the window again. "Constantinople... Byzantine... Used to be. Mine now" the Turk says almost childishly, and Gupta gets the feeling that this man could be very stubborn if he wanted to be. He drops the subject, folding his hands in his lap again and leaning back against the seat of the carriage.

They soon arrive at a large palace, and Sadiq takes Gupta inside, keeping a hand on his arm. As soon as he's able, Gupta shrugs Sadiq's hand off, and crosses his arms. "No being bad. You part of Ottoman Empire now." Sadiq says, and Gupta rolls his eyes. He got that he was no longer free, but that didn't necessarily mean that he would let this man drag him everywhere. He mimes writing in the air again, and is once again given paper and pen. He writes "Just because you now own me and my land does not mean that you are allowed to touch me", and hands it to Sadiq. The Turk looks at the characters, then calls for an ambassador in his own language. The man reads the note, then translates it into Turkish. Sadiq frowns slightly, then replies. The ambassador turns to Gupta. "Mr. Adnan says that he now owns your body as well." Gupta furrows his brows, and draws a dagger from inside his sleeve. He tilts his head, expression and eyes saying "You think so?". Sadiq takes a step back, and Gupta returns the dagger back to his sleeve. He takes the paper, and writes "Will I have a room?" and the ambassador translates it. Sadiq mumbles something, and motions towards a hallway. Gupta follows him down it, and is shown a medium sized room. Gupta goes inside, and closes the door. He lies down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had no idea how long he would be staying here, he shouldn't have shown hostility so early on. He sighed silently, and closed his eyes.

حب


	3. Chapter 3

Later, there is a knocking on his door. He gets up, and opens the door slightly to see Sadiq. "Ah... I wanted... To apologize..."

"..." Gupta nods slightly, and starts to close the door, but Sadiq catches it. "Aren't you gonna accept it?" he asks, and Gupta rolls his eyes. He motions with his hand, saying in an offhanded way that he did, but Sadiq takes his wrist. "Lemme make it up to ya" He says, and pulls Gupta out of the room. Too shocked to react, the Egyptian man is pulled down the hall and outdoors to a large, beautiful garden complete with a fountain. Gupta looks around in amazement, and Sadiq let's go of him, grinning. "Good, huh?" Gupta shakes his head slightly, and points to his lips. "A-ma-zing" He sounds out slowly for Sadiq, telling him the word he had probably meant. "Eh? A-ma-zing?" Sadiq repeats, and Gupta nods, falling silent once again. "Hey... You talked! You can talk!" Sadiq exclaims, seeming excited. Gupta blinks slowly, then nods, wondering why Sadiq was like this over a simple word. Sadiq grins crookedly. "Your voice is beautiful." Gupta blinks again, then strides to a flower bush and ignores Sadiq, even though he can hear the Turk laugh behind him. He couldn't believe that he had talked, either; in no way was there a reason for him to trust Sadiq enough to do so. He had only actually talked to his mother, a beautiful, strong woman who protected her son fiercely. "Can come here as much as want" Sadiq says, and Gupta nods in response, overlooking the bad grammar. "..." Sadiq nods once, and goes back inside.

حب

Over the next few days, Sadiq and Gupta forge a kind of friendship, Gupta writing proper grammar and words on paper and getting Sadiq to say it before answering. Likewise, Sadiq begins teaching Gupta Turkish, laughing when Gupta struggles to choose a right word. When he does this, Gupta narrows his eyes, then steals the almost always present plate of Turkish Delight and doesn't let Sadiq have it back until he apologizes, and so they get along, until Sadiq adds another territory to his empire.

He brought home the struggling, yelling child, seeming ticked off. Gupta approaches them, surprised when he realizes that it is Heracles, the representative of Greece. "Damn brat, stop struggling!" Sadiq yells, and Heracles retorts in Greek. Gupta moves forward and takes the child from Sadiq, stroking his hair lightly and giving Sadiq a look, saying 'You've terrified him. Calm down'. "But... Gupta, he started it!" Sadiq whines, and Heracles sticks his tongue out at him before hugging Gupta, automatically trusting him because of their childhood together (Obviously, Gupta had grown much, much faster). He gives Sadiq another look, then carries Heracles out of the room.

Sadiq became more distant after that. He was swamped with work for his empire, and Heracles had stuck to Gupta like a cat to milk. And whenever the two were in the same room, the hatred between them was almost visible, and Gupta refused to deal with it. So, a schism between them appeared and soon widened as Heracles grew older. After Heracles won his fight for freedom, the relationship between Sadiq and Gupta was almost too damaged to repair. Gupta had helped Sadiq in the war, yes, but it was obvious to both of them that it was only because he had been ordered to. But, Sadiq fell into a sickness that confined him to bed. As soon as Gupta heard, he went to the empires' bedroom and went in without knocking, striding to the bed. Sadiq opens his eyes slightly, then turns his still-masked face away. "G'away..."

"No." Gupta crosses his arms, and Sadiq looks at him in surprise. Since the garden, Gupta had only written or conveyed with looks and shrugs what he wanted. "You're sick, Sadiq. I'm taking care of you."

"..." Gupta takes Sadiq's silence as a yes, and feels the Turk's forehead, pushing his bangs back. It was outrageously hot to the touch. Gupta straightens up, and leaves the room, coming back with a bowl of water and a rag. He sits on the edge of the bed, and dips the rag into the water, then wrings it out and folds it, placing it on Sadiq's forehead. He touches the edge of the mask lightly, asking to take it off. "Why?" Sadiq asks gruffly, touching the mask to keep it there. "It is trapping the heat from your skin and making you hotter. It's just making you feel worse." he says quietly. "... Alright..." Sadiq mumbles, and drops his hand back to his side. Gupta lifts the mask off of his face gently, trying not to stare when the whole of Sadiq's face is revealed to him for the first time. Dark, arched eyebrows, strong cheekbones and nose, and the most startling feature; his eyes. A bright hazel with flecks of green and gold. Gupta blinks, then begins washing the sweat from Sadiq's face with another damp rag to distract himself. "... Don't like people seein' my face... Guess I'm just shy. And it's only around people I trust." Sadiq says, looking away and trying to explain. Gupta nods to show his understanding, and motions to his mouth. "... You're the same way about talking?" Gupta nods again. "... Does that mean you trust me?" Sadiq asks, his voice almost pitifully hopeful, wanting a friend. "... Yes, Sadiq. I trust you." Gupta looks back at him, and smiles very slightly. "Thank you for trusting me enough to let me take care of you" He says, straightening up. "No problem" Sadiq smiles, and closes his eyes. "Goin' to sleep now..." Gupta nods, standing up to leave, but Sadiq catches his wrist and looks up at him. "Don't leave...?"

"..." Gupta nods again, and sits back down. Sadiq relaxes, but doesn't let go, drifting into sleep. Gupta idly strokes his hair for a while, then yawns and glances at Sadiq before cautiously lying next to him. Using Sadiq's shoulder as a pillow, he closes his eyes, and falls asleep.

حب


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Sadiq wakes up first, feeling a little better, but when he moves to sit up, he feels the weight on his shoulder, and the source of warmth at his side. He looks next to him, and blinks in surprise when he sees Gupta curled into his side, his wrist still captive in Sadiq's hand and sound asleep. "..." Sadiq lets go of him, and runs a hand through the Egyptians hair, looking over his features. The smaller (and older) man was beautiful, with large eyes that could almost cause harm when angry, but a deep and alluring gold all the same. While he always wore the white kaftan, Sadiq can now see the curve of his body under the fabric, as Gupta had fallen asleep on top of the covers, curled into a slight "C" shape. Sadiq sighs softly, having fallen in love with the mysterious desert nation long ago. He pauses, then wraps his arm around Gupta, hugging him. Gupta stirs, and his eyelids flutter slightly as he wakes up. Sadiq quickly removes his arm, smiling crookedly. "Uh, good morning!" Gupta fully opens his eyes, and gives a silent 'Good morning' in that strange way of his. The Egyptian sits up, then stands and takes the rag that had fallen from Sadiq's forehead as well as the bowl and leaves without a word. Sadiq blinks slowly, wondering if he had overstepped his boundaries by hugging him. He lies back down, hoping that Gupta will still come back.

Soon, Gupta is coming back into the room, carrying a bowl of soup and a spoon. "Can you feed yourself, or are you still weak?"

"..." Sadiq weighed his choices; either he saved his dignity and fed himself and Gupta left, or he let Gupta feed him and have him stay longer. "... Could you feed me, please?" He asks, and Gupta nods, sitting back on the edge of the bed. He blows lightly on a spoonful of soup, and puts it to Sadiq's lips. The Turk eats it, and is fed this way, until it was gone. "... Oi, Gupta... You knew the Roman Empire, right?" Gupta glances down at him, and nods. "Yes, I did."

"Then….. What happened to him?" Sadiq asks, and props himself up on his elbows. "He was so strong. Why did he die?" Gupta studies him for a second, then pushes him back down. "Lie down, Sadiq. Don't push yourself." Sadiq pouts "Then tell me what happened!" Gupta rolls his eyes, and sighs in that silent way of his. "He was invaded, and hurt. Then he died." He says bluntly, and Sadiq blinks. "…. That's all? Really?" He asked, and Gupta nodded. "Oh….. But I thought he was unbeatable….."

"So are you. See the similarity?" Gupta says, then stands and leaves the room. Sadiq stared after him as he realized that this was true. He had thought he was unbeatable, and here he was, sick and weak, and being taken care of by a country much older and wiser, a country who had seen the Persian, Roman, and even his own mother's empires fall. He had probably watched the Byzantines fall, too. And would be there to see him fall. A pang of fear hit Sadiq's chest at the thought of his empire dissolving. The others, Grecia, Egypt, Rome, Persia, Byzantium, Germania, even as far back as Assyria, had all died when their empires fell. All of them, without fail. Sadiq was already ailing, he would probably be dead soon too, and this frightened him. He had never thought that he would lose his power. He had thought that his reign would last forever, and now that it was reaching an end, it frightened him.

حب

However, he did not die. The months dragged on as he was confined to bed with Gupta looking after him, the man gentle and caring. But as soon as Sadiq seemed to be recovering, he suddenly took a turn for the worst, barely able to lift his hand or keep food down. One morning, he opened his eyes as Gupta came in. "Hey, Gupta…. You keepin' me company cuz I'm dyin'?" he asks, and Gupta's eyes widen slightly before he shakes his head. "No, Sadiq. You're not dying."

"Like hell I'm not. Feel like shit, an' I can't eat anymore. How d'you think I'm gonna get better?"

"There's no need to curse, Sadiq..." Gupta says quietly, as always, and lays the back of his hand on the Turks forehead. "Go to sleep. You'll feel better, I promise..."

"... Alright, Gupta... You'll be here when I wake up?" he asks, and Gupta nods. "Yes, Sadiq. Right here." Sadiq smiles slightly, and closes his eyes, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
